Bandana Dee (SSB Crusade)
This article details Bandana Dee as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Bandana Dee is a newcomer from the Kirby series that makes his Smash debut in Crusade. Wielding a brandished spear, Bandana Dee is a glass cannon character that utilizes a tipper weapon, similar to Marth, to space opponents and dish out as much damage as possible. Attributes In Crusade, Bandana Dee is the definition of a glass cannon; he hits very hard, but has very little survivability. His weapon of choice, a spear, adds a layer of strategy to his playstyle, as it features a tipper hitbox that dishes out more damage when hitting opponents with the tip of the spear rather than the base, similar to Marth's Falchion. The difference between damage on the tip and damage on the base isn't as drastic as Marth's sword, however, making Bandana Dee a good choice for beginning players that aim to utilize Marth's tipper later on. Moves Standard Moves *Neutral attack - Two jabs, followed by a flurry of spear attacks. *Side tilt - Strikes with his spear forward. *Up tilt - Jabs his spear in a 45 degree angle depending on where he faces. *Down tilt - Sweeps the ground with the spear. *Dash Attack - Trips and falls face-first onto the ground. *Forward Smash - Thrusts his spear in front of him. *Up Smash - Thrusts his spear upwards. *Down Smash - Thrusts his spear into the ground in front of him, then spins it around clockwise. *Neutral Aerial - Spins in a circle, holding his spear out. *Side Aerial - Holds his spear up, and then jabs it forward, performing a full rotation. *Up Aerial - Swipes his spear upwards. *Down Aerial - Drops back down to the stage with the spear tip pointing to the ground. *Back Aerial - Thrusts his spear forwards, consequently pushing Bandana Dee backwards. Grab and Pummel *Grab - Swings his spear in an arc, attempting to pull someone in. *Pummel - Punches them. *Forward Throw - Tosses the foe up and then stabs them with the spear. *Back Throw - Throws the character back and kicks them away. *Up Throw - Bounces the opponent on his spear a few times, and then throws them off. *Down Throw - Throws the opponent down and drills the spear into the foe rapidly. Other *Weak Ledge Attack - Gets up and jabs forward with his spear. *Strong Ledge Attack - Jabs his spear into the ground and lifts himself up. *Upwards Floor Attack - Flips up with a kick. *Downwards Floor Attack - Jabs the spear into the ground in front of him, pushing himself up. *Sitting Floor Attack - Spins the spear in a circle as he gets up. Special Moves Final Smash Bandana Dee's Final Smash is Landia. When used, Bandana Dee will raise his spear up valiantly as a portal from Another Dimension appears, releasing the four Landia dragons. The four dragons will slowly fly around the stage, hurting anyone that comes in contact, as well as spit stars that spread into large columns of trapping fire. Bandana Dee is free to move during the attack, allowing him to deal heavy damage to a trapped opponent. After some time, the portal will appear again, and the Landias will fly back in as the fire slowly disintegrates. This Final Smash is based on Landia, a character who appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Landia was ridden by Bandana Dee in some of the cutscenes, and had the ability to spit stars that resembled fire. Other Taunts *Holds his spear up straight and salutes. *Performs a leekspin with his spear. *Uses his spear tip to adjust the positioning of his bandana. *Steps back a bit, and threatens opponents with his spear. Idle Poses *Sits down for a second and watches the scenery before getting back up. *Looks behind him, and then in front of him. *Knocks the wooden end of his spear on the ground twice. On-Screen Appearance Floats down on a parasol, which then flies away. Palette Swaps *Idol Orange - Orange skin, blue bandana *Curse Yellow - Yellow skin, orange bandana *Curse Green - Green skin, dark green bandana *Colorful Cyan - Cyan skin, white bandana *Western Red - Red skin, indigo bandana *Beamy Vermillion - Vermillion skin, hot pink bandana *Puffy Pink - Hot pink skin, magenta bandana *Kingly Blue - Blue skin, red bandana *Knightly Indigo - Indigo skin, gray bandana *Greyscale Dee - Grey skin, white bandana *Spear Master - Pink skin, wears the Spear ability hat over a pink bandana *Sailor Cap - Orange skin, wears a white sailor cap over a blue bandana Trophies Classic Hey, look! It's everyone's favorite idol! Ever since his debut in Kirby Super Star, this powerful Waddle Dee has slowly but surely made his way into many Kirby games. It must be something about that spear of his; once he showed it off in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it became a big hit. That spear is what Bandana Dee uses in battle; it's more powerful on the silver tip, so make sure you know where you're hitting! All-Star Waddle Dees are known for being small and weak, so you have to be extra careful not to take too much damage as Bandana Dee or else you'll get finished before you know it. The spear has a pretty large range on its own, but if you need to distance yourself even more, you can rely on your Spear Throws to punish opponents from far away. Challenge Megaton Punch is a powerful move that can trap opponents into the ground if you're close enough. If you're afraid that your opponents would be too close to you after burying them, switch to the Megaton Wave custom; it creates shocks along the ground that are sure to send people flying. Follow up with a quick Waddle Jam attack to chase after your foe and you'll deal a ton of damage. Battle Spire A portal to Another Dimension pops out as four fire-spitting dragons zoom out from the cosmos...yes, it's Landia! These heroic beasts will fly around, burning anyone they touch. Watch out for the stars they spit too; they seperate into columns of fire that trap you and leave you open for attacks! Here's a little safety tip, too: the Landia wearing the Master Crown does more damage, so be cautious. Trailer The Arena Trivia *Bandana Dee's Classic trophy references his character description in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Newcomers